


Indecision

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry searches for an old hex- one that takes away feelings of love. (Based on Henry and Cordelia's supports)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, had to upload this old thing after I learned this site has a tag for this pair.   
> HenryCordelia forever.

“Aha!”  
Henry grinned as he spotted a long unturned page in one of his dusty tombs.

He sat in faint lamp-light among his few belongings, spell books and ingredients scattered about his small tent.

In his lap sat one of his oldest tombs, a childhood memory for sure (yes, so many memories of dark rooms and puncture wounds, it almost brought a tear to his eye remembering). He had been looking for a specific spell, one he never had much use of before.  
It was a spell that took away feelings of love.

At first he’d sought it just in case Cordelia changed her mind, just for curiosity’s sake. But as he had searched, he had thought more and more, he had thought about a Cordelia whose heart had room to spare, who didn’t sigh all the time or make herself sad on purpose. He thought of the affection in her eyes when she said she wanted to keep her love, and how it made him feel all twisty and ouchy inside.  
Henry wondered if it’d be better just using the spell on himself.

Absentmindedly, Henry gripped at the blue, knitted scarf around his neck. The feeling of the soft yarn brought more feelings up in him; warm, complex feelings that made him want to squirm with discomfort.  
He looked down again at the simple curse in his lap.

Shutting the book with a sigh, Henry starting packing up his scattered belongings.  
He didn’t totally get it, but no one had ever denied he had a bit of a masocistic streak before.


End file.
